


Security Blanket

by Ruquas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: How could one expect something like that, after all? But, even more important he had never expected to meet a Jack Harkness that was five years old. Maybe. More like four years old.





	Security Blanket

He had seen a lot of things. To many things to be sure.

He had seen so many wars, he couldn‘t even count them anymore. 

He had seen how a burning planet looks like, even a solar system.

He had seen how races fought against each other until nothing mattered anymore until they‘d killed each other, erasing two races at the same time.

He had seen what an upgrade from the Cybermen meant.

He had seen the biggest cowards standing up for the greater good instead of their own existence.

He had seen what it looked like when a galaxy died of natural causes.

But, what he would‘ve never expected, was to meet someone like Jack Harkness. How could one expect something like that, after all? But, even more important he had never expected to meet a Jack Harkness that was five years old. Maybe. More like four years old.

It wasn‘t even the age that disturbed him so deeply. It was the fact how afraid Jack seemed to be. He couldn‘t quite understand what exactly had happened to frighten the boy so much. It was just so different from the grown man he knew. Quieter. Not like a kid should be.

„Mister Doctor, Sir?“, the Captain asked, voice small. No, not Captain, the Doctor corrected himself. Only Jack. At least until he could find out how to change Jack back.

„Shouldn‘t you be already asleep, Jack?“, he asked, tried to tone down the scolding tone that he knew was always there. It wouldn‘t either of them help if Jack would be even more afraid. The little boy looked down, as if he‘d been caught with the hand in a cookie jar.

„May… May I have my blankie, Sir?“, jack asked, voice still small. The Doctor almost couldn‘t make out the words. Surprised, he followed Jack‘s longing look, seeing an old, ratty and dirty blanket laying over a console of the TARDIS. He tried to remember how long it had been there, but couldn‘t find an answer. Rose had probably put it there. She had found Jack like that, after all.

„You mean the blanket over the console?“, he asked, just to be sure. Jack nodded, a hopeful look on his face.

The Doctor bend a bit sideways to snatch the blanket off, surprised how grimy it was. Not just dirty, like kids things often were. It was just… filthy. Probably never been washed. And it stank. He still hold it out for Jack who snatched it away as fast as he could, stuffing his face with the thing.

„We should wash it tomorrow.“, he said and swallowed when he saw the crestfallen look on Jack‘s face. What the hell?

„You get it back as soon as it‘s dry. I think Rose will even allow it to let the blanket dry in your room. But we need to ask her.“

The thought of his blanket, clean, made Jack smile. Just a small one, but it was a smile!

„Yes, Mister Doctor, Sir. Thank you.“

The boy turned around and disappeared to god knows where. The TARDIS had set up a suitable room for the boy that only Rose and Jack could find. The Doctor didn‘t even wanted to know why his old girl denied him access. It was probably for the better.

Sure, he hoped he could find a way to change Jack back as soon as possible because kids were exhausting, but he would be dammed if he wouldn‘t try to at least give Jack a few happy childhood memories.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
